Ava Pelennor
A Jedi from the Old Republic era, famous for defeating the Sith Darth Tyral. She was a skilled Force user, who favored the use of a pair of sabers in combat. Biography Early Life She was born in 3641 BBY, to the Alderaanian Jedi Liria Pelenorr and Jedi Samlif Tonsan. When she was an infant, her parents planned to abandon the Jedi order to raise their daughter, however, Liria was called away by the council for an emergency situation, and was forced to hide her daughter until she and her husband could officially announce they were leaving the Order. Liria's ship was sabotaged, and it exploded, killing her. Samlif had no idea where his daughter had been hidden, and had to return to service of the Order, all while trying to find his daughter. Meanwhile, the baby grew up in an orphanage on Balmorra, run by a womam named Miss Delaney. In 3636 BBY, an attack by mutated Colicoids brought the Rodian Jedi Nix Morrow to the Balmorran village. When Ava and a group of children were in danger from a Colicoid, the five year old unwittingly released a wave of Force energy, stopping the alien. Master Nix knew she had potential as a Jedi, and brought her to the temple to be trained. Ava grew up training at the Jedi temple, and she was known by all who trained her to be highly Force sensitive. She built her own lightsaber in 3628 BBY, with a blue crystal acquired from the crystal caves on Ilum Padawan The next year, she became a Padawan, appointed to train under the Jedi Knight Marc Jiron. Because of her young age, she continued training at the temple, though several Padawans she grew up training with went on missions. Her best friend Michael, who she was very close to, was one of them. He and his Master, Cyrol Krie, were killed by a Sith Assassin, later discovered to be the Sith Lord Darth Tyral. Ava was devastated by the loss, but pushed herslf to excel more in her training. She ended up discovering a hidden cache of ancient droids that were being reprogrammed by the Imperials to attack the Jedi. She stumbled upon it after defeating a large cargo lifting droid that had injured her Master Marc Jiron, she had hid him in the cave the secret guardian droids were hidden in. She overheard an Imperial officer speaking to what she saw was a Sith Lord on a holocomm. Later, she captured the Imperial officer responsible for reprogramming the doids, but was unable to identify the Sith behind it. After her victory against the Imperial Officer, she and her Master were sent on a mission to destroy an Imperial base. Ava concocted a plan for her Master to go undercover in the base to order an evacuation while Ava prepared bombs to detonate the base. As soon as all personnel and Marc Jiron were clear, they blew up the base and made their getaway. On the base, Jiron discovered intel that was related to Michael's killer, but gave no name. The Jedi wanted to provide humanitarian aid to a planet that was under Imperial control. Marc Jiron was renowned for his skills as a diplomat, and was sent to negotiate a way to assist the people on the affected planet. Ava was not allowed to come due to the delicate situation, and was instead temporarily left in the care of the Jedi Calan Izumi. Izumi mistreated Ava, locking her in her room and barely giving her any attention or training, and when he did, he was yelling and treating her harshly. This continued and escalated, resulting in him completely ignoring her when she warned of a vision concerning an Sith attack. He dismissed her as too young to understand visions and tossed aside the warning, locking the fifteen year old girl in her quarters. Just as Ava predicted, the Sith came, boarding the ship and killing several officers on board. With Ava still locked away, the Jedi battled the Sith, chasing him off the ship. Thanks to her hacking the comms, Ava knew exactly what was going on, but he lied, saying the shaking and commotion was an engine problem, and that she needed to stay out of the way in her room. This behavior continued until their return to Tython, when Ava found information on Master Izumi, and confronted him. He admitted he had a secret wife and daughter who were killed by the Sith, and the daughter looked strikingly similar to Ava, just enough so that it was painful to see Ava, as it made him remember his own daughter Cayla, resulting in his rough treatment of her. When Ava's own Master, Marc Jiron returned, he was promoted to the rank of Jedi Master because of his success in the negotiations. After that the pair of Master and Padawan were assigned to track down the Sith behind the attack on Master Izumi’s ship. By sensing his presense, Ava realized that the Sith behind the attack was the same one who ordered the officer she captured to reprogram the ancient droids. The search wasn't without difficulties. They encountered what they thought was the Sith's ship, but it was a trick, and Ava ended up being hit with a blaster and forced to return to Tython to recuperate. While there, she reconnected with a friend she had grown up training with at the temple, Kyra Pritt. A few days before Ava left again to hunt the Sith, Kyra left on a mission to retrieve a Force sensitive Younging, and was killed making sure her Master and the Youngling escaped. Ava and Master Jiron eventually tracked down the Sith after being delayed on Nar Shaddaa. He was on a Star Destroyer, which Ava managed to pilot their ship inside of. Master and Padawan fought to the bridge, but the Sith had comeprepared, and the sheer amount of troopers was overwhelming. Knowing it was just a distraction to fight the troopers, he sent Ava ahead to confront the Sith. He taunted her and Ava ignored it, until he revealed that he was the one who murdered Michael, DarthTyral. Ava used her rage to fight the Sith, driving him back until she realized what she was doing, and let go of her anger, fighting her hardest. She was able to overtake Tyral because he had underestimated her power, thinking her only a child and not throwing his full power into the fight. Ava was able to knock his weapon from him, and Master Jiron came in to take him into custody. Ava discovered Michael’s saber among the Sith's collection of fallen Jedi sabers, and kept it, returning the others to the Temple archives. Because of her capture of such a powerful opponent, Ava was told she could take the Jedi trials to become a Knight. She did so only after mastering dual wielding, so that she could carry Michael’s saber as well as her own. Knight After her promotion to Knighthood, she left in her newly acquired ship The Endeavor with an Astromech droid, T3-ST, as a companion while in search of the fate of her parents. She started on Balmorra, where she was sidetracked by infiltrating a criminal operation in order to stop them. Her trip to Balmorra gave her a clue leading her to a ship rental on Corellia where she discovered her mother's name, which she traced to the Jedi archives and found out that her mother was a Jedi. She found a Jedi who knew her mother, and he led her to a friend of her mothers, Samlif Tonsan. Ava went to find him. Samlif was overjoyed to discover his daughter, and told Ava that she was his daughter. Father and daughter returned to Tython togther. Master Years later, Ava was promoted to the rank of Master, and at some point, took on a Padawan, Illia Kripp. The same girl who was the young force sensitive child Kyra Pritt had given her life to save.